


Giggle Fits

by orphan_account



Series: McGenji Week [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Hospitals, M/M, McGenji Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McGenji Week Day 6 (28/10)Prompt- "Laughter"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort-of request fill for my friend who wanted flirty/fuckboy Genji. I hope you're happy.

Genji met Jesse after he walked into the room the Japanese man was staying in.

The cowboy had only come to speak with Dr. Ziegler about something, but he noticed Genji laying in the hospital bed, tucked in nicely. Jesse introduced himself with a small smile.

For the first time since he arrived, his lips moved. They were dry and chapped, and it had hurt to perform even an action as simple as that- no sounds had even come out of his mouth. He felt terrible.

The doctor sedated him as soon as Jesse left.

* * *

The next time Jesse came into the room, Genji didn't even look like the same person. His jaw, lower lip and neck were entirely covered in black synthetic skin. He had one arm out of the blanket- synthetic also- and his hand resting over his torso.

"Genji, say hello to McCree," Angela had said.

He had surprised both the doctor and cowboy when he did.

Genji's larynx had taken damage along with the rest of him, so badly that it had to be removed and replaced with an artificial one. When Angela first asked him to speak, he refused and from then on would only talk when forced to. (Lucky for him, Angela was not a forceful person.)

"Well, howdy, Genji." Jesse gave a different smile- one much wider, more genuine- one less sympathetic. "You doin' okay? Angela takin' good care of ya?"

One of Genji's eyebrows twitched. "Doctor Ziegler is very kind, yes."

"How're you feelin'?"

"Like shit," Genji muttered. "It doesn't hurt as bad any more. I bet I look awful."

"Aw, darlin', don't be that way! You're lookin' mighty fine." Jesse's smile turned into a mischievous grin when he heard the door click shut, telling him Angela had left.

Genji shook his head with a small smile. "I look better with eye makeup on."

"Oh, I can imagine you with _mad_ wings, sweetheart."

The smaller man burst out laughing, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as he giggled. Jesse didn't even think what he'd said was _that_ funny, but Genji seemed to find it _hilarious_. The Japanese man had a gorgeous laugh, one that warmed the heart and made you feel all fuzzy inside. McCree couldn't help but join in, letting out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh my god." Genji gasped, rubbing at one eye. "I don't even know why this is funny."

"Me neither," Jesse grinned. He ran one hand through his own tangled hair and rested the other on Genji's shoulder.

Genji tensed slightly at the hand on him, his cheeks turning a soft pink. "You're really hot, you know."

"You what?" Jesse's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Genji's boldness.

"Aw, come on," Genji smiled smugly, holding onto Jesse's arm. "You don't find me cute?"

It was McCree's turn to blush, now. "I do, darlin'. You're goddamn adorable, not gonna lie." he confessed, looking the smaller man straight in the eyes. Genji looked ecstatic.

"Now I want to ask the doctor for... heh... 'additional hardware', you know?" he winked. Jesse put a hand over his mouth.

"Scandalous," he gasped in mock surprise.

Genji broke into a giggle fit once more and Jesse never wanted to hear him stop.

 


End file.
